Soldiers of Fortune
by mousyhairedgirl
Summary: A Captain and a demon met in a bar. You should be surprised that there were any survivors left at all.


_Myself and my fantastic friend Alex came up with this. it's based on a roleplay where I'm Ruby and she's the Captain. Enjoy. _

* * *

><p>Ruby's alone at the bar, her dark tinted hair obscuring her face as she stares into her empty glass. Out of the corner of her eye, she notices a man near to her. She frowns. Something... there's something familiar about him. She slides off her seat and swaggers up to him. "Do I know you?" She drawls out, licking her lips. This could have been a very smart move, or a very, very stupid one.<p>

The man, clad in a mismatching army jacket looks her up and down, eyes widening appreciatively while a small smirk plays on his lips. "If we had, you'd know about it." He says slowly, something cocky in the way he speaks, even though it's clear she's piqued his interest.

Ruby amusedly rolls her dark eyes, her arms moving to cross over her chest. "It would have been a different face. Most probably thin, well-endowed, blue eyes and blonde. I have a habit of choosing to look like that." She pauses. "I look very good for my age." She murmurs, for only him to hear.

"There's a lot of that around here, being older than you look." He grins, sliding his thumbs into his belt and leaning back. It's not as if he hasn't had his fair share of surprises there, Jack, for one, comes to mind. "Thin, blue eyed and blonde you say?" Hart rubs his chin in a gesture of mock thought, "I can't say that stands out either." Dropping his hand, he smirks, "John Hart," He tips his head, "_Captain_ John Hart."

Ruby laughs when she realises she's _heard_ of this Captain John Hart. He'd caused a ruckus in Cardiff, Wales a few years back and then disappeared off the face of the planet. Of course, he would turn up in America. She can go for broke. After all, the worst he can do is just shoot her. Not that would do much damage. "So you know alot of 712 year old ex witches cum demons?" She blinks and her eyes turn black. "Ruby, just Ruby." She smirks and rolls her eyes, her hands fingering at her knife hidden on her person.

"Demons? Demons, I've had my share of. Beings over 700 years old? I know a few. Witches, I've had plenty but I imagine the whole package's quite an enigma." John's not distracted by her words as her hands move and press against herself. Now that's either liquor, or a weapon. He'd like to think it's nice whiskey and she's sharing, but he's not an idiot. "Thinking about something?" He gestures to where her hands press, keeping his muscles ready to move.

* * *

><p>Ruby raises an eyebrow. "You'd be surprised about the things I've done." She doesn't mention Lilith, or Sam or helping to raise Lucifer. She's not stupid, nor does she have a death wish. Instead, she moves to show him the hilt of her rather large and sharp knife before hiding it again. "Just in case you were thinking about doing something to me. A girl has to protect herself in the big bad world." She blinks and her eyes returning to their normal colour and a large smile plastered on her face.<p>

"Impressive," John raises one eyebrow, lips quirking, "But no, I doubt I'd be all that surprised." He moves slightly opening his jacket to reveal a flask. "Although, that depends entirely on what you mean by _done_." He kicks back, running one hand through his hair. "I'm always thinking about something."

Ruby smiles. "Now we've gotten the..." She pauses as she thinks her words over before continuing. "... How do you say it politely… pissing match over and done with why don't we just get drunk and probably end up having sex?" She winks and moves slightly closer to him, her skin-tight jeans showing of her proportionate figure.

John doesn't look, because that's what she wants him to do, instead, he leans closer, lips just grazing her ear as he whispers "Promise not to forget my name afterwards?"Leaning back out, his eyes flash and he smirks, fingering the gun in his holster and looking anywhere but at the demon. It's not that he doesn't want to - he's no racist, rather, he knows that she wants him to. Moreover, he knows it'll drive her insane. "Buy me a drink first."

* * *

><p>Ruby shivers slightly, closing her eyes for a moment before her hands shoot out to cover his hand on the gun holster. "It's rude to shoot a lady on the first date." She murmurs before wondering over to the bar and ordering them straight vodka.<p>

"It's a good thing I don't go on dates," John replies easily, leaning over her against the polished wood, "Otherwise I might have to respect that." He brushes his hand over his gun more to reassure himself that it's still there, more than anything, and takes his place beside the demon, leaning into her personal space.

Ruby raises an eyebrow as she passes him his drink, grinning at him lazily. "So, Captain. What are you? Human, demon, angel, vampire… shifter? I like to know what I'm going to jump into bed with." She takes a sip of her own drink as she watches him with amused eyes.

John almost laughs, suppressing it to a smirk, "I've had a little bit of everything inside of me at one point or another," He nods, continuing, "Or they've had me." The liquor burns going down his throat, but it's a good burn, satisfying. It's been a long time. "But for the most part, near human." He turns and looks at her, "But for you, I can be whatever you want me to be."

_Oh?_ Ruby was _definitely_ going to enjoy this.


End file.
